A Light In The Dark
by TheMagesticMoose
Summary: Raven has a dream but has no clue what it means. It freaks her out and she decides to go for a walk. She ends up stopping by the mall, and meeting someone she'll never forget. No romance til the very end...:P
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer-I do not own teen titans...

Well....ummm....yeah........whatever just read!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A light in the Dark

Raven walked into the kitchen of the T Tower she sat down sighed. _Yet another stupid day ready to torment me. I hate the sun it's just too bright...like Star's attitude...._ Raven thought to herself. She had woken up feeling tired, she hadn't gotten much sleep. She had woken up 2 times. The second time was in the middle of a nightmare. She just couldn't get over it.

_I can't believe I'm freaking out over a nightmare...even if it WAS a nightmare that left me sweating and freaked out... But I don't get scared! Or at least I try not too..._ Raven thought as she put her head in her hands and sighed....

Raven replayed her dream in her head over and over. _It was so dark I couldn't see my powers wouldn't help me. I was all alone. I've never felt really alone before until now. Someone was after me.... I can't remember who...Trigon! That was it! I was running not knowing where I was headed. _

_I kept running. Then I tripped and tried to use my hand to break my fall it worked but I sprained my hand. I all felt so real, like it had actually happened. _Raven thought while she rubbed her wrist. _It all seemed too real. But I got up and kept running. I started to run out of breath. I didn't have too much stamina since I fly most of the time. I ran for what seemed like forever just trying to get out of Trigon's reach. _

_I then stumbled upon something. It felt like a door. I tried to find the handle but there wasn't one. I then tried to use my power's but they still wouldn't work. I stood banging on the door. Then felt Trigon getting closer so I ran not knowing if I was getting farther or closer to the exit of the tunnel._

_I then felt a sharp pain in my back. I yelled as I fell to the ground. Trigon had hit me. I was lying on the ground panting and I had a twist of emotions within me. Fear, Hate, Pain, Anger, and Torment. _

_I felt like I was dying. Then out of nowhere came a light. I shielded my eyes at first because it was so bright and was a big change from the darkness that surrounded me. I looked up at Trigon who seemed entranced by the light but also afraid of it. Then I felt a pain deep inside of me._

_I fell to the ground screaming. It just hurt so much; I had never endured that type of pain before. I was now really freaked out. When I finally found the strength to stand I saw that all around me were dead bodies. I screamed. I backed up and stepped on one .It was my mother. I screamed again._

_Then I fell to the ground and huddled into a ball trying not to look at what was around me. I desperately tried to wake up but it didn't work. So I sat there for a while, with the pain still in my chest. This dream... it can't be real though...can it? But then the dream ended because I woke up._

_And now here I am sitting here waiting for breakfast. _Raven finished the thought she was at as she got up and walked over to the fridge.

She grabbed a drink of some sort then sat down on the couch. "Friend Raven. Does something trouble you?" Star's voice echoed through Raven's head.

All of the sudden Raven felt dizzy she swayed and then fell to the ground with a 'thump' Starfire screamed and the other Titans came rushing over.

Cyborg felt for a pulse. There was one and thankfully she was breathing.

"Once she wakes up she's probably going to want to rest for a few days. No more fighting for a while. Someone needs to carry her up to her room." Cyborg said as he got up off the ground.

"I'll get her." Robin said as he picked up Raven and started to walk towards her room. They got to Raven's room pretty quickly.

Robin walked over to Raven's bed and gently set her down. He then walked out and closed the door, leaving Raven to herself.

About an hour later Raven woke up with a bad headache. Star walked into the room. "Friend Raven! You are okay!" Starfire said as she ran up to raven and hugged her. "Yeah, Starfire I'm fine." Raven replied as she fell back against her pillow. "You must be tired. I will leave you alone for a while." Star said as she floated out of the room.

"Thanks." Raven said. Raven walked out of her room and headed towards the bathroom. She entered it and looked in a cabinet and got out a bottle of IB Profen. She took some (for the headache) and headed back to her room.

She walked over to her closet and opened it. _I really need to get out more. _Raven thought as she searched through her closet trying to find something other than her uniform. All she found were her pajamas.

_That's no help. _Raven thought. _Maybe I need some fresh air. I'll walk to the mall so I can get something other than my uniform to wear...._ Raven thought as she walked over to her bedside table. She pulled out a wad of money and stuffed into a pocket on the inside of her cloak.

She floated downstairs. "Hey where are you going?" BB asked. "I'm going for a walk. Not that you would know what that is." She replied in her usual monotone voice. "Hey! I resent that!" BB yelled back. "I think she's pretty much back to normal." Robin said as he turned back to the TV.

Raven flew over the lake surrounding The T Tower. She landed on the other side and started walking. At first she walked slow but then she sped up as she tried to avoid the stares she was getting. _I'll just fly._ Raven thought as she lifted up into the air. She quickly reached the mall.

She landed by the front and walked in. There was noise everywhere. She smelled the big pretzels and couldn't help but to get one. She walked away eating her pretzel as she tried to find the Hot Topic.

She found a map, located Hot Topic, and took her time getting there. She reached it shortly. And walked into the darkness. _Finally not as much noise. And actually some good stuff._ Raven thought as she looked through the racks of clothes. She found some pants and some shirts (One an LotR shirt (SNAITF) ). She walked into the dressing room and tried everything on. It all fit.

She then walked over to the chains and stuff. She picked out some belts and chains. Then found some arm warmers. She then started thinking to herself. Not paying attention to where she was going she bumped into someone. Raven dropped her stuff. The other person bent down to help Raven pick it up.

"Oh! Sorry!" The other person said. She was a girl. Most likely a teenager. With wavy black hair that went to about her waist (like mokuren's hair from 'Please Save My Earth'...only black). "That's ok. It was my fault I wasn't paying attention." Raven said. "No, I wasn't paying attention." The girl said, "By the way my name's Ren. What's yours?" The girl said. "Raven." Said Raven. "Oh, you're a part of the Teen Titans aren't you? I always wanted to be a Teen Titan. But that's never going to happen now is it?" Ren said with a slight smile. Raven and Ren checked out and then walked out of the store.

"Hey! Let me get you a coke or something! It's the least I could do for making you drop your stuff!" Ren said as Raven agreed.

They got their drinks and sat down at a table in the food court. They started talking and Raven really grew to like Ren as someone to talk to. They got so into their conversation that they didn't notice the thief that just stole their stuff.

Someone yelled as he pulled out a gun. "I've got it." Raven said. "No that's ok I'll get him." Ren said leaving Rae confused. Ren's eyes went white as she put her hand out and some unseen force knocked the guy to the ground as it pushed Ren back a few steps. Someone screamed. Ren blew the hair out of her face as she walked up to the guy and grabbed her and Raven's stuff then went back to sit with Raven.

"Sorry about that!" Ren said with a smile. "How did you do that?" Raven mused. "Well I've always been able to do that. I can only do it when I'm mad or scared though." Ren replied. "So, where are you from?" Raven asked Ren. "Azarath." Ren replied simply. "Really? That's where I came from!!!" Raven said excitedly. "Hey, nothing blew up..." "Does something normally blow up?" Ren asked. "Yeah, whenever I have a strong emotion." Raven replied. "Oh." Ren said. "I had this weird dream last night. It felt so real. I actually thought it was real until I woke up." Raven said. "Hey! Me too!" Ren replied. "Really?" Raven said while getting more interested still In the conversation.

"Yeah, It was about Trigon and this light. It came out of nowhere in this pitch-black place. But then whenever the light shown there were dead bodies everywhere. I even stepped on one. That really creeped me out." Ren finished.

"That's the exact same dream I had." Raven said. "Now that's weird." Ren said as she pushed her hair back out of her face. "Maybe there's some connection between us because we're both from Azarath." Raven said as she thought to herself about the possibilities. "Oh crap!" Ren said as she looked down at her watch. "I've got to go! Maybe we could meet up again sometime! Here's my address!" Ren said as she wrote her address down on a piece of paper and handed it to Raven.

Ren picked up her Hot Topic bags and her backpack and ran out of the mall while waving at Raven.

Raven got up and picked up her bags and put the note that had Ren's address on it into her cloak. Raven walked out of the mall and started on her route back to the Titans Tower.

End Of Chapter!!!

A/N: Yay!!! I finished the chapter!!!! And it's almost 3 pages long!!!! That's amazing!!!!! But please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. A Visit

Disclaimer- I do not own teen titans.

READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A Light In The Dark

Raven walked in through the door of the Titans Tower. She walked to the couch and fell down on it. She was tired after flying so much.

"So... what did you get at Hot Topic?" BB said eyeing Raven's Hot Topic bags. "Touch anything and you die. And I'm not kidding this time." Raven said as she slowly got up and picked up her bags and went up to her room.

She got there pretty quickly considering how tired she was. She phased through the door and fell onto her bed.

_Maybe I'll go see Ren tomorrow..._ Raven thought as she fell asleep.

The next morning Raven woke up to the sound of birds chirping. _Stupid birds. Do they ever shut up? _Raven thought as a bird outside her window blew up. _Much better._ She thought with a slight grin.

Raven got up and reached into one of her Hot Topic bags and pulled out some clothes. She went into the bathroom, changed into some baggy black hip-huggers and a purple turtleneck, got out, and went downstairs.

The other Titans seemed surprised by her change of wardrobe. "Hey Ra..." BB tried to say until Raven cut him off. "Don't say anything." She said as she got herself some herbal tea and sat down on the couch.

She finished her tea and told the other Titans that she was going out for a while. She grabbed the piece of paper that had Ren's address on it and she flew over the waters surrounding the T Tower.

Once she got fairly close to Ren's house she landed and walked towards it. The neighborhood wasn't exactly nice, but Raven kept walking faster hoping to avoid more stares.

She reached Ren's house. Raven rang the doorbell then stepped away from the door. The door slowly opened. She saw Ren as the door opened wider.

"Hi!" Ren said as she hugged Raven practically to death. "You're just as bad as Starfire." Raven managed to say.

"Oh, sorry I kind of get carried away with hugs... Come on in!" Ren said as she motioned Raven inside.

"It's not much but it's got what I need." Ren said as she closed the door behind her. "I like it." Raven said as she looked at the walls, which were covered in artwork. "Did you paint the walls?" Raven asked. "Yeah, but they kind of stink..." Ren said.

"No, they're great! I wish I had some art like this on the walls in my room." Raven said. "You're just saying that." Ren said. "No I'm not just saying it. It's really good." Raven argued.

"You're kidding." Ren said. "For the last time, NO!" Raven yelled and surprisingly nothing blew up.

"Hey, nothing blew up." Raven said. "I know why that is." Ren said. "Why?" Raven asked. "Because, when I was on Azarath I found out that I could cancel out minor bursts of energy from telepaths like yourself." Ren said. "That's cool, now I can actually show some emotion without blowing the city to smithereens." Raven said.

"But still, I'm not good at painting. Those are probably my worst." Ren said. "You have better one?!?!" Raven said not thinking it possible.

"Yeah, of course I have better ones. Let me show you." Ren said as she led Raven into a dark room. Ren flipped the light switch to reveal a room with easels, paint, and canvasses everywhere.

"Wow." Raven said as she walked up to one and traced it. "They're beautiful." Raven said. "Why do you keep saying that?!?" Ren asked, "They're not pretty at all but they're better than the ones in the other room." "You know, you should sell these. You could make lots of money." Raven said.

"You think?" Ren asked. "Yeah, I think so." Raven said. "Well, maybe I'll try that to see if I can get enough money to move out of this dump." Ren said as she looked around the room.

"Well, do you want to see my room?" Ren asked. "Sure." Raven answered.

They walked a few feet until they came to a closed door. Ren opened the door and said, "Watch your step. The original bedroom was where I made my art room, so I made my room in the basement." Ren said as she went down the stairs.

"Nice." Raven said as she followed Ren down the steps.

They reached the bottom of the stairs and Ren flipped the light switch. Light filled the room revealing beautifully painted walls. Mainly paintings of the night and fields of lavender.

Raven stood in awe of the paintings. "It's amazing." Raven said as she looked around the room taking in the paintings.

"They're not that good." Ren said as she grabbed Ravens hand and pulled her to another room that was behind the staircase.

"This is where I keep all of my good paintings!" Ren said as she let go of Ravens hand to go and take a tarp off of one of the paintings.

"This is my best one." Ren said as Raven walked up to it. "I don't get this. How do you make these paintings so good?" Raven asked. "They're not that good." Ren said as she put the tarp back over the painting.

"So...We've had the tour of my house. When do I get to see yours?" Ren said as she and Raven went back upstairs.

"We can go now if you want." Raven said. "That would be awesome!" Ren said as she and Raven went onto Ren's front porch.

"Ok let's go." Raven said as a black bubble like thing surrounded them both and they flew off towards the Titans Tower.

End of Chapter 2!!!

Well I hope you liked it! It may have been a little boring but I promise it will get better as soon as I get further into the story...but still...please review!


	3. A Battle! YAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

Well I finally found time to write another chapter. That's all now on with the story…..

A Light In The Dark

Chapter 3

Ren looked down over the city. She decided that she liked flying. Looking over the city like that was really cool. Raven flew forward towards the Titans Tower. "We're almost there." Raven said. A few minutes later Raven slowed down and landed on the front step of the tower.

"Wow." Was all that Ren could say. "Follow me." Raven said as she led Ren into the Tower.

"I can't believe you actually live here." Ren said while taking in everything around her.

They then walked into the main room of the Tower where Beastboy and Cyborg were playing video games, and Robin trying to teach Starfire how to cook which wasn't going so well.

As soon as Raven and Ren walked through the door everyone turned from what they were doing and stared.

"This is Ren. Ren meet the Titans." Raven said as she walked towards the stairs with Ren following closely.

"I can't believe I actually saw the Titans. Dude, that's awesome!" Ren said as she followed Raven up to her room.

Raven sighed. She walked around a corner and saw Starfire in front of Raven's room.

"Hi Starfire." Raven said plainly. "I wish to meet your friend!" Starfire said as she glided over and hugged Ren till she was choking. "Hi Starfire! I'm kind of choking!" Ren managed to say.

Starfire let go. "I'm sorry friend!" Starfire said, "It was very pleasant to meet you friend!" Starfire glided off downstairs leaving Raven and Ren once again.

"Does she choke everyone she meets?" Ren asked.

"Just about." Raven replied as she opened the door to her room.

Raven walked in followed by Ren. "This is awesome!" Ren said as she jumped onto Ravens bed. "Not really." Raven replied as she went over to sit on the bed.

"So what do you want to do now? Because I've showed you my room and now you've showed me yours!" Ren said.

"Um, I dunno…"

"Ok…That's nice…"

Just then the alarm went off.

"Great…Another attack…" Raven said.

"Can I come? I can use my powers…I just have to think of something that makes me mad, then oh, dude…" Ren said, "Yeah………I just got hyper out of nowhere that's not good…."

"Ok, come on." Raven said.

"Yeah, um, um, um, um, um, um, um…HYPERNESS!!!" Ren yelled. Raven stared along with the other titans.

"Uh, sorry?" Ren said.

"We can be hyper buddies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Starfire yelled as she ran to hug Ren.

"HYPER BUDDY!!!!" Ren yelled as she and Starfire did the 'hyper buddy' dance. The other titans were officially freaked out.

"Ok…..Let's move out!!!" Robin yelled.

Raven muttered, "Azarath Metrione Zynthos." And a black orb surrounded her and Ren.

"ROCK ON!!!!" Ren yelled as she floated up into the air.

"What is this rock on?" Starfire asked Ren.

"Dunno…but…………ROCK ON!!!!" Ren yelled as she did the rock on sign that looks strangely like the UT sign…………..

"Yes, ROCK ON!" Starfire yelled.

"ROCK ON!!!" Ren yelled back.

Starfire was about to yell it again but she was stopped by Cyborg.

"CAN YOU ALL STOP NOW???????????" He yelled.

"WAS THAT A THREAT????????????????????" Ren yelled then burst out laughing…

"C'mon were getting near the danger!" Robin called from where Starfire was carrying him.

"You need to calm down." Raven said to Ren.

"Yeah I do….I wonder if my powers work if I get really hyper…." Ren said as a black beam shot from her eyes.

"Well that was oddly specific!" Ren said as Raven shook her head.

"There it is!" Robin said as they landed, then he pointed to a giant fishlike monkey with a purple sock for a head and was wearing apples for shoes and a giant flyswatter and it was strangely enough causing chaos around the city………

Ren burst out laughing. "IT'S A GIANT FISHLIKE MONKEY WITH A PURPLE SOCK FOR A HEAD AND IS WEARING APPLES FOR SHOES AND IS USING A GIANT FLYSWATTER TO TERRORIZE THE CITY!!!!!" Ren said as she once again burst out laughing.

The giant thing turned around and used its sock vision to shoot dirty gym socks at Ren.

She stopped laughing and her eyes got all big, then the other titans laughed harder than Ren did.

"EWWWW!!!! I GOT SOCKS IN MY HAIR!!!!! EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Ren yelled as she pulled a yellow sock with sweat stains from her hair.

Ren didn't need to be hyper, she was poed. She HATED getting stuff in her hair.

Raven wiped a tear from her eye and chuckled again before going around and kicking all the other titans so they would stop rolling on the ground laughing and they would help defeat the monster.

"That was so priceless!!!!!!" BB yelled.

"Ok just attack!" Robin said as he chuckled again and then started attacking the monster.

Ren shot many invisible shots at the monster along with many eye beam things.

"AZARATH METRIONE ZYNTHOS!!!!" Raven yelled as she knocked the monster to the ground.

Cyborg then attacked it and was helped by BB.

Starfire then shot starbolts at it and burnt it to a crisp, but not before Ren got one last shot.

"DIE YOU STUPID TURD!!! BURN IN H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ren yelled as she got her last and most powerful shot, this one from her hand.

"Ok I'm better now…." Ren said as she stepped back from where the monster fell.

"This part of the city is mainly ok but these people may be smelling socks for a while…." Cyborg said.

"Ok, maybe I'm not better…" Ren said as she slowly crumpled to the ground with a strange look on her face.

"Oh G!!!!" Raven yelled.

"Hyper buddy!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Star yelled.

"Another visit to the hospital??? That's the 7 time this week man!!!" Cy yelled….

A/N: Ok that was way beyond my intention span so yeah…..I got hyper whenever Ren did so yeah……NOT GOOD. And I think I just made a cliffhanger!!!! Go me!!!! I hope you liked this chapter!!! Please review!!!!

-TheMagesticMoose


	4. A Tragedy Comes

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans! Or Simple Plan's, _Perfect World. _

TheMagesticMoose: Ok I finally decided to update again for those of you who like my story…This is going to be the last chapter…I think…It is pretty much written in Raven's point of view…

A Light In The Dark Chapter 4

The Titans had taken Ren to the hospital. The doctors had no clue what had caused her to faint but they came to the conclusion that Ren had just fainted from being too hyper and excited. Raven had suspected as much though.

Around 3 years had passed since Ren and Raven had first met that day in the mall. They were still friends, which was beyond Ren and Raven both. They had become the closest of friends during those 3 years since they had first met…

Ren had finally gotten Raven to go to church. Turns out Raven liked it so they continued going which brings us to the setting…

Ravens POV

I looked up to see Ren once again looking through my books. "I see you still have the Bible I gave you." She said casually as she pulled the Bible out of my purple shelf. I had finished it about 2 to 3 years ago when Ren first gave it to me and had been reading it many times since then.

Ren sat down beside me and flipped through the still crisp pages until she reached a certain chapter. She studied the page for a while, while I finished putting on my boots for church. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Ren said as she looked at me and put her hands on her hips. "I am hurrying." I replied as I got up from my bed and looked into my purple-rimmed mirror.

My black skirt went about to my knees, and my lavender colored hair was partially pulled back out of my face with a clip. My shirt was what Ren had chosen for me, white with long sleeves. It wasn't very flattering, but when had I cared about that? I had on no make up, as usual, and my black combat boots with white laces pulled together the whole look.

Ren nudged my shoulder with her elbow, and handed me my Bible, while picking up her own. She had on a crimson and black striped skirt, with a black shirt and flip-flops. Her waist length black hair was in Mokuren style (A/N: for those of you who've seen or read Please Save My Earth) "Come on or we'll be late." Ren said as she pushed me through the doorway. I took one last look at my room and close the door.

We walked down the hall. I avoided looking at my feet so I decided to look at the walls; they were a bluish gray, as usual. We soon reached a flight of gray stairs and walked down them. We reached the bottom quickly.

I stopped and then walked towards where the kitchen was and hurriedly made Ren and myself some tea. After that I walked over to Ren and handed her one of the Styrofoam cups I'd been holding.

With that we walked out of the tower and started down the concrete sidewalk. Around us was some grass, and maybe 2 or 3 trees, but mainly buildings, that's about all there was in the Jump City downtown area. We kept walking. Ren and I had a small conversation as we walked down the sidewalk. There was a lot of noise coming from the streets, cars honking, people talking, and a few birds chirping, just a few mind you. Then I noticed that Ren had stopped talking. I looked beside me to see that she was no longer there, I then looked behind me, she was lying on the ground and had been clutching her head.

"Ren? Ren? Ren?" I screamed and shook her constantly asking her to wake up. "God, please make Ren wake up! Please!" I prayed many times over and over in my head before I finally just ran into the nearest shop and asked to use the phone. The plump storekeeper handed me the beige colored phone. I frantically dialed 9-1-1. The phone rang twice before someone picked up. "My friend—something has happened to her! She suddenly blacked out on the sidewalk and she won't wake up!" I yelled frantically into the phone. The operator took a few seconds before asking me the name of the street. I looked out the window to look at the street sign and saw the street name; Death Avenue. I laughed hysterically before realizing that the name of the street was actually Ocean Avenue. I quickly gave the operator the name. She said an ambulance would be there in a few minutes.

I gave the phone back to the shop owner and thanked him before sprinting outside again to Ren. A crowd had formed where Ren was so I pushed through to Ren and sat down beside her on the hard ground and tried not to freak out because I knew things would only get worse if that happened. 10 or more streetlights had exploded already. I heard the whirring noise of the ambulance. I looked up and almost fainted with relief. The ambulance slowed down and stopped.

2 men jumped out and put Ren on a stretcher and motioned for me to follow. I quickly got up and climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat down. The two men went to work on Ren right away. They checked her pulse and such. We reached the hospital about 5 minutes later. They hurriedly pulled Ren out of the ambulance. I ran after them and tried to keep up as they turned corners of the hospital building.

The white walls kept flashing by as I followed the stretcher. One of the doctors said that I would have to wait outside because no one but doctors, patients, and assistants were allowed in the next ward. I slowed down and then watched the stretcher speed further and further away from my sight.

I then went to go find the waiting area. It was filled with people, young and old. I sat down in one of the many dark green chairs, I soon fell asleep…my dream included Ren.

It was the one horrible dream that had occurred before. I found myself once again being chased by Trigon in the deep depths of a dark cave-like area. I soon saw the all too familiar door. It still wouldn't open as I banged on it. I hit and kicked it as hard as I could hoping it would open, Trigon came closer still. I screamed as a flash of light blinded myself and Trigon. I stepped back, only to step on flesh. Only this time it was no longer my mother…it was Ren.

I screamed only to see more dead bodies lying at my wretched feet. The pain was all to much to bear, I didn't know whether to cry, laugh, or scream, Trigon was on fire, _I _was on fire. I fell to my knees sobbing. Then it all disappeared as I felt myself being shaken awake. "Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep!" an old man said as he removed his leathery hands from my shoulders. I noticed that everyone was staring at me… "Just…just a bad dream…" I said. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I nodded. I then heard the intercom, "Will the friend or guardian of Ren Nishikiori please come to the front desk." I jumped up and ran to the front desk while dodging people on my way. "I'm here for Ren Nishikiori." I panted to the woman at the front desk. She looked up from her papers. "Yes, the doctor wishes to see you. Go to the fourth door on the right." She said. "Thank you." I said as I quickly walked down to the hall to the fourth door.

_I never could have seen this far_

_I never could have seen this coming_

_It seems like my world's falling apart_

_Why is everything so hard?_

_I don't think that I can deal_

_With the things you said_

_It just won't go away_

I opened it as the doctor beckoned me in. "Are you the one who called for Ren?" he asked as I nodded. He had on a blue uniform, he also had brown eyes to go with his dark brown hair. "Where's Ren? Is she okay?" I asked quickly. "She's in the other room, I'm afraid she's not going to be okay." He said. "What's wrong?" I practically screamed. "It seems that Ren has had cancer for about two years now, it has been dormant, but has just now become active and has had drastic effects on Ren's body. She apparently did not know, otherwise she would've had treatment. This could very well be Ren's last week or day for that matter. If you have a religion I suggest you pray. If you want to see her she's in the next door down." He said. Tears started to form in my eyes. I felt one fall slowly down my cheek. I nodded as I quickly ran out of the room and into the next. _In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

I saw a girl with long black hair on the bed. I looked frantically around the room to finally realize that the girl _was _Ren. I quickly pulled up a chair to her bed and stroked her hair. Another tear fell down my cheek. It was only one of the many yet to come. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Raven?" she said softly, almost a whisper. "Yes I'm here." I said back. "I'm scared. They told me, that, that this could very well be my last day, or even hour…I don't want to die…I don't…" Ren whispered as her green, tear filled eyes searched my face. Fear was apparent on her fragile face. I picked up her hand and held it. I tried to avoid the IV needles in her wrist. "Raven, I had the dream…" Ren started, but I cut her off, trying to get off of the subject. "I know." I said. "I stepped on my own dead lifeless body! Raven I died! Oh good lord Raven, I died! I don't want to die!" Ren screamed and curled up into a ball in the bed all the while clutching my hand in a death grip. Tears streamed down her face. My heart ached, I hated seeing her like this, she was normally the one I'd go to if I had trouble, I was not very good at comforting people. I was clueless, I didn't know what to say to her to make her feel better. It was hard to stop myself from crying.

_I used to think that I was strong_

_Until the day it all went wrong_

_I think I need a miracle to make it through_

_I wish that I could bring you back_

_I wish that I could turn back time_

_Cuz I can't let go_

_I just can't find my way_

_Without you I just can't find my way_

"Raven, I'm a horrible wretch of a person, I have almost no doubts that I'd go to heck…" Ren said while her lip trembled. I tried to comfort her, "God would never let you go there…" I said as I stroked her hand. She burst out once again into tears. She cried herself to sleep as I stroked her black hair. Her face was so pale and lifeless, it seemed strange to still see her breathing. About an hour or two later she woke up. "Raven, the end…it's near. Would you please pray…for me?" Ren asked. It was startling to hear her speak, I didn't know she had woken. "Of course I'll pray for you…" I gripped Ren's hand tighter, "Dear God in heaven, we worship you in all your might and glory, but we need you now as we often do, only now more than ever. Please be with Ren, I want you to be with her when she goes…Please, please be with her always, and please let her know that you will be taking her with you to heaven where she can live peacefully away from all the evil here on Earth…amen." I finished. I looked at Ren, she was no longer breathing.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I could just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing_

_Nothing at all_

My head fell onto her stomach as I released silent tears, of anger, I was angry that Ren had left me, that God had taken her from me, though I knew it was coming, sad that she was now gone, and horrified that I was holding onto and touching a dead person, my friend. I cried on her lifeless body for so long, I lost count of the time, while praying endlessly. After that long period of time, I got up and found the doctor and told him what had happened. He said a few words of apology and said the hospital would take care of her body and send it to the funeral home of my choice.

_I don't know what I should do now_

_I don't know where I should go_

_I'm still here waiting for you_

_I'm lost when you're not around_

_I need to hold on to you_

_I just can't let you go_

I nodded my head. I wanted to scream, to cry, to laugh, to die, just to get away. I hated myself for not noticing her state of health in the first place. I should have known, but I didn't pay attention.

_In a perfect world_

_This could never happen_

_In a perfect world_

_You'd still be here_

_And it makes no sense_

_I can just pick up the pieces_

_But to you this means nothing _

_Nothing at all_

_You feel nothing_

_Nothing at all_

Later…

I'm back at the tower now, the Titans are all crowding around me trying to comfort me. Robin gave me a big hug, as did Cyborg and Beastboy, and Starfire. "If you need to talk to anyone, I'm here." Robin said as all the other Titans nodded in agreement.

I felt tears start to roll down my face. I dashed to my room. I ran in and closed my door, all the while crying. I threw myself on my bed and wept for hours. The other Titans often knocked on my door, but I used my powers to muffle the sound of my constant weeping.

I kept telling myself I was too old to cry, but it did no good, I was constantly crying, I never once stopped for those hours, until about 3 hours later when I finally managed to stop. I had heard so many explosions that came from about the tower, and outside. I was sure the rest of the tower was in ashes all. Without Ren I could no longer show emotion. I was back to being the old dull Raven. The one whom no one understood. I hated this, I hated my life. I wanted to die…I should have died not Ren, I deserve it. But no one ever said life was fair…

I walked down the many stairs and at the bottom found all the Titans quiet as I entered the room. I hated that, it only made me feel worse. I quickly ran and made myself some tea then ran back up to my room.

I sipped slowly, as I sat on my purple bed, quietly. I reached into my bedside table for a knife. I pulled it out of it's sheath. I pulled it across my thigh. I flinched. Blood slowly dripped down my leg and onto the floor. I was about to pull it across my neck…Someone knocked on my door, it was Robin, I could tell by the way he walked. For some reason lately I had been having weird feelings about him…I only told Ren, of course, and if I told Starfire, she'd have a heart attack on the spot. I just hope he didn't notice the blood. I was too sad and felt to weak and tired to use my powers to block the door. I quickly threw the knife into the bedside table. I covered my wound with my cloak. Blood started to seep through.

The door opened. Robin slipped through, and quietly sat down beside me on my bed.

"Look, Raven, I'm really sorry about what happened…I just wanted to let you know, that I really mean what I said earlier. You can talk to me about anything, I'll be here for you." Robin said. He put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at my feet, while fingering the teacup. A tear fell down my cheek and into my tea. Robin pulled me closer. Another fell. Then I couldn't control it anymore. I started bawling as Robin pulled me to his chest. I bawled like a baby. I hated to be like this in front of him…my powers started to go out of control. Wind rushed about me and Robin, but he never let go. Papers and books flew everywhere. Blood flew about as well. Everything was a blur of color. I cried harder and as I cried the wind picked up and blew even harder than before. I clutched his shoulders and bawled till I could no more. He ran his fingers through my hair, and held me tight. I couldn't believe that after my best friend had died, I found love just afterwards. The thought made me hate myself even more. I cried harder, if that was conceivably possible. The wind blew harder and harder till it just stopped. Everything fell from the air; I was surprised that nothing fell on us. But I didn't care, I stopped my crying. Robin held my head in his hands and brought it close to his own. "I love you Raven, I always have." Robin said. "I love you too." I said as Robin closed in for a kiss. I pushed him away. "Not now, I couldn't, my best friend just died and…Just…not now…" I whispered. "I understand…" Robin said. He pulled me in for another embrace. I hugged him as well.

"We need to choose a burial spot for Ren, and a place to give a service." Robin said, "How about we go do that now?" he finished as I nodded slowly as unshed tears glimmered in my eyes.

He looked at my thigh. "Crap Raven! Did the wind do that?" Robin asked. That would explain it! I wouldn't have to tell him I did it myself…I quickly nodded. "Well, you're going to need a bandage at least. Come on, I'll help you." He said.

Robin stood up and grabbed my hand to help me to my feet.

Later that week during the burial…

I cried as the preacher spoke about Ren. I had told him a lot about her. Ren's mom was there too; apparently Ren's dad had died earlier that year. I don't know how she could take it, losing her only child and her husband all in one year. We comforted each other as the preacher spoke more. Robin sat at my right hand side, Ren's mother on the left. The other Titans sat behind us. Thunder was heard and lightning flashed above us. About 30 minutes later the preacher said a final prayer, and said that the service was over. They would lower the coffin later that day, after we left. I stood up and smoothed my black silk dress. Robin wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We stopped in front of the coffin before leaving the cemetery. I kneeled on the muddy ground in front of the coffin and said a quick prayer for Ren before leaving.

I wept as I walked away from the coffin. I did not want to go, but the service was over, and if I stayed, they'd never get Ren buried properly, with my bawling.

Robin squeezed my shoulder as we walked towards the T car. Robin opened the door for me, and I climbed in and was followed by Robin, the Star, BB sat in front with Cyborg.

Starfire, had surprisingly taken it well, when she found out about me and Robin. I half expected her to kill me, though, that would have been a relief.

Robin held me tight and let me cry my eyes out on his perfect shoulders. I didn't want to leave the cemetery, I wanted to stay with Ren, her body anyways, her soul was in heaven with God, where I wished to be. I was filled with envy, I wished to be away from this wretched place, and in heaven where I could be with my heavenly father. But I also did not wish to leave Robin, I had a reason to stay here on earth…

THE END

A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Please review…


End file.
